When Everything Falls Apart
by coolsville times
Summary: Jubilee visits the X-men in San Francisco per Wolverine's request but is she ready for the proposition the X-men are about to spring on her? No real plot, read if the desire strikes you and kindly review if it does.


_When Everything Falls Apart..._

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own X-men, New Warriors, Generation-X, X-Corps, the Hellions or the characters. That all belongs to Marvel. I also don't own the band "Weezer."

**Summary:** Jubilee visits the X-Men in San Francisco per Wolverine's request but is she ready for the proposition the X-men are about to spring on her? No real plot, read if the desire strikes you and kindly review if it does.

**Beginning Notes:** I haven't really kept up with the X-Men San-Fran style so bear with me please. I know that the X-men have been trying to cut down on their young students but this fic has a reference to students around high school age so…bare with me on that too. Also, this is set after New Warriors breaks up and it was kind of inspired by Jono telling Jubes that she was his best friend out of the New Warriors. I hope you all enjoy this and please remember to review. (This is the first comic-fic I've done in a while, since Christmas of last year to be exact, so comments and constructive criticisms would be appreciated.)

* * *

_When Everything Falls Apart..._

It had been at least three months since Jubilee found herself on the _"I'm bored with nothing to do"_ list. New Warriors had disbanded and she was left with nothing to live for, no one to take care of, no goal in life what so ever. It was an empty feeling. It made her feel unnecessary just sitting around in her apartment all day. When she had expressed her feelings to her new-found best friend, Jono, he had suggested she try to find work, it was keeping him busy after all. It hadn't helped Jubilee though and Jono later admitted that he was hardly faring in his new life either.

They needed to do something, being superheroes for practically forever had to count for something, right? It obviously didn't. Hardly any of the X-men wanted anything to do with them. Being depowered mutants had obviously made them lepers as well. Jubilee had begun to feel as though it was all over for her and Jono until one day Wolverine just up and called her. It was completely out of the blue and unexpected and he explained that he just wanted to see her again and some of the other X-men were getting pretty sentimental as well. Not really wanting to go, especially after Wolverine's dazzling and persuasive explanation, but feeling a certain duty to her_ 'family'_ to at least check in, Jubilee politely asked if she could bring a guest.

This is how Jubilee found herself, legs wound around Jono on the back of his motorcycle, headed for the X-men's new base in California. Sighing, Jubilee's legs tightened around Jono's jean and leather clad form as she rested her head on his back. It probably wasn't the safest way to ride a motorcycle but it was comfortable for her and Jono didn't seem to be complaining.

Watching as the wide open spaces of the nearby beaches sped by in a blur, Jubilee focused on how close she and Jono had actually become since their days with Generation-X. During their time with Gen-X, both Jubilee and Jono's best buddy had been Angelo but surprisingly, they had never really spent any time together just the two of them. They had gotten a little closer during X-Corps and even closer than that when they had joined the New Warriors together but in all her life, Jubilee never expected to become so close to the brooding Englishman she had first met when she was only sixteen. Now at nineteen, Jubilee couldn't imagine her life without him and, in not so many words, Jono had expressed the same. They had even moved in together a few weeks ago, hoping to ease the blow of being alone in the world and having no place to go.

Thinking that maybe this little trip down memory lane wouldn't be as bad as she had originally thought, Jubilee's muscles relaxed; as did her racing brain and she actually found herself enjoying the trip. Just her and Jono out on the open road, the smell of sea water, cologne and old leather being enough to quell all of her fears. Life was good. Well maybe not_ good _but a lot less horrible than she had originally thought.

Jubilee's easiness and laid-back attitude quickly disappeared as Jono veered off the main road, through a grassy area and started down a long stretch of beach and somehow Jubilee knew that they were getting closer to the X-men's new base. From what Jubilee could tell, it certainly was different from the X-mansion and Jubilee thanked whatever power that watched over her that she didn't have to live there. The place just didn't seem pleasant at all. The beach was wonderful but the ground above gave off a gloomy and sad vibe and held none of the original sparkle that the X-mansion had. Sighing again Jubilee figured that she shouldn't really judge until she actually set foot on the inside of the new place and gathered a feel for it.

Looking around wearily, Jubilee felt reluctant to let go of Jono and get off the bike. The bike was familiar, Jono was familiar this new place wasn't and Jubilee didn't like it but that could be attributed to her disdain for change. Jubilee loathed change with every fiber of her being, change always brought around bad things, which was probably why she had remained child-like way beyond her years. She figured that if she didn't change, nothing else would but she was obviously wrong. She had to grow up sometime whether she liked it or not and Jono had helped her see that. He had helped her see so many things.

"Are you ready, luv?" Jono asked quietly, almost apologetically. He hated to interrupt her thoughts but he felt rather foolish just sitting around and looking towards where he suspected the entrance might be. He didn't know who could see them or if anyone could and it was disconcerting.

"I'm not sure. Can't we just sit here a little while longer?" Jubilee responded, letting her head drop to his shoulder.

Jono laughed and shook his head. "They're expecting us, luv and that Wolverine pal of yours most likely heard the bike. If we don't go in soon they'll come out here." He reasoned reaching a hand back and cupping her head, softly threading his fingers into her hair. "Would you rather us go inside, or have all of them meet us out here?"

"I guess your right." Jubilee groaned as she unwound her legs from around him and made her way off the bike.

Jono laughed once again at her reluctance as he followed her lead and Jubilee basked in the pleasure of the sound. When they had first joined the New Warriors it had taken her a while to get used to, not only his new look, but hearing him speak, watching him eat, seeing him breathe. After she had gotten used to it, though, she took immense pleasure in hearing his deep, rumbling voice, sharing meals with him or just listening to his light breathing as they shared a companionable silence. This Jono was so different from the one she had known way back when, just like she was different from the person Jono had first met and even though she loved brooding-Jono, she enjoyed fun, semi-lighthearted-Jono a little more. Not much but a little.

Jono watched as she stretched, making her cropped off "Weezer" shirt ride up before she straightened her waist length jean jacket.(1)

"You look fine." He assured as she ran her hands through her shoulder length hair and shot him a look that asked if she was presentable.

"Well then, I guess it's time to make an appearance. Can you say _'awkward'_?" She joked, laughing nervously.

"It won't be that bad, luv and I can guarantee that everyone will be excited to see you." He stated slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh yeah? And how can you be so sure?" Jubilee asked grumpily even as she accepted the arm as an attempt at comfort and leaned into him to show that it was an appreciated gesture.

"Because, there's Emma." He laughed, pointing to a secluded area where beach met hill.

Jubilee joined in his laughter as she saw their former headmistress walk towards them, her formal attire making her look out of place on the beach.

"What are you doing just sitting out here?" She asked trying to keep up her usual icy front, though it was hardly effective with the big smile she was wearing. "You know you're always welcome." She smiled, pulled Jono into a rather awkward hug. "Jubilee, you didn't tell me you were bringing Jono."

Jono laughed as Jubilee's face held an expression that he knew said _"Frostie's been replaced by a robot."_

"I didn't think it was important." Jubilee stammered as Emma finished greeting Jono and turned her strange niceness onto Jubilee. Patting the older woman on the back awkwardly Jubilee asked: "Are you feelin' alright Frostie?"

Emma pulled back from the embrace, her face now completely controlled. "Of course I'm alright. Can't I be glad to see two of my old students?" She asked, icy exterior firmly back in place.

Jubilee shrugged as Emma ushered them towards the hills and inside the base. She and Jono soon found themselves surrounded by a horde of curious young students that she didn't recognize. Some of them were wearing huge smiles and others were backing away, embarrassed at being caught staring at the newcomers.

_'Don't worry, dear, introductions can be made later. Right now there are some older, more familiar faces that would like to see you. __**Both**__ of you.'_ Emma expressed telepathically as she made her way through the students and motioned for Jubilee and Jono to follow.

"Interesting new place you got here. Little gloomy, though isn't it?" Jubilee commented, suddenly feeling the urge to take hold of Jono's hand as they were led deeper into the underground base. Jono, sensing her discomfort, slung his arm around shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

Emma stiffened at Jubilee's statement and for some reason; Jubilee got the strange feeling that Emma disliked the new place just as much she did.

"It's not Xavier's, true." Emma replied shortly. "But it's what Scott wanted so..." She trailed, for once not knowing how to continue.

"Don't worry," Jubilee started. "I think I get the picture."

Jubilee hated seeing her former teacher and guardian so distraught and the thought suddenly came to her that Emma wasn't as happy in her new life as she let on. Snuggling closer to Jono as they walked, Jubilee tried to force the thoughts out of her head. It wasn't any of her business anymore, she shouldn't care. She did care, though, she cared a lot and it had crossed her mind, more than once since the White Queen had gotten with Scott Summers, that things would be terribly different if Sean Cassidy was alive.

Before M-Day, before her powers failed her prompting her to leave the mansion, Jubilee had observed the "happy couple." Emma didn't sparkle like she had when she was with Generation-X and even though it had been a rare occurrence; she didn't laugh like she had around Sean. Jubilee had also noticed that Scott didn't call his significant other_ 'Em _as Sean had. Whether it was because he never thought to do so or was forbidden from ever uttering the informal title, Jubilee wasn't sure.

Suddenly, the overwhelming urge to cry attacked Jubilee and she buried her face into the leather covering Jono's shoulder even as they walked, having faith that he would lead her in the right direction. He didn't disappoint.

Jono didn't need his telepathy, limited as it had been, to know what Jubilee was thinking. He did live with her after all and had known her for years. She was thinking the exact same thing he was; what had happened to their no non-sense, loving yet cold teacher? What had happened to the strong woman who had basically taught them everything they knew? Where was she and when would she be coming back? Her seemingly docile replacement was quite unnerving.

Emma suddenly slowed her pace and turned to them donning a funny look on her face that let each of them know that they had unknowingly been projecting. Jubilee laughed nervously and put her face back in Jono's shoulder as he sent his former headmistress an apologetic smile. Truthfully, Emma couldn't blame them for their thoughts. She knew that she had changed and that it made some people uncomfortable, it even made her uncomfortable if she took the time to ponder it. Now that Paige was back with the team, she had made it a point of keeping her distance from the White Queen and exhibited great unease when around her and Emma had recently run into Monet who had also expressed her shock and discomfort with her new behavior.

Sighing inwardly, Emma thought how wonderful it would be to have a time machine and go back to the days of Generation-X. Yes she had loved the Hellions but they were nothing compared to the bright, wide-eyed, hard working, loyal students that she had found at the Massachusetts Academy. Sure she wouldn't have Scott, but she would be surrounded by the people that she considered her _true_ family. Things don't work like that, though and Emma was almost sure that even though her former students missed their days together, they would most certainly not want to relive the pain of losing three of their own and the two behind her probably wouldn't take to kindly to losing each other now.

Emma was proud of them. They had found each other during rough times and helped each other prevail. The sparkle in their eyes when they were near each other didn't go unnoticed by their former headmistress either. They were in love and it was apparent. They might not know it yet and it might take them time to realize it themselves but love was definitely felt by both parties and Emma couldn't have been happier for them.

Shaking herself from her reverie, Emma stopped their long trek in front of a swinging door that Jubilee assumed led to some sort of kitchen. Pushing the door open, Emma smiled some-what warmly at the two before ushering them inside. Upon entering, Jubilee found herself harshly ripped from Jono's arms as Wolverine and the others threw themselves at both of them shouting words of endearing welcome.

Smiling politely, Jubilee returned the hugs and words but soon broke free, trying desperately to find Jono in tiny crowd of senior X-men. She found him in the middle of the crowd and smiled as it seemed that he had been looking for her as well. Taking his arm and stepping back, Jubilee laughed and asked everyone how they'd been. They told her of missions, new recruits and internal problems on the team and for a moment, Jubilee felt as though she was an X-man again. Surprisingly, though, it wasn't a happy feeling. Jubilee liked her life with Jono, boring as it may be and for the first time since M-Day, she was happy that she didn't have her powers and taking a look at Jono, he felt the same.

"Sounds like you guys have been busy." She laughed, coiling tighter around Jono's arm.

"Nothing too serious." Storm assured, silently taking in the way Jubilee held onto her companion. "We did want to talk to you about something, though and since Jono's here, we'd like to extend our offer to him as well."

Jubilee and Jono shared a look before their eyes flicked around the room suspiciously.

"What offer?" Jono asked uneasily.

Emma sighed and shook her head. She had been all for this idea until Jubilee and Jono had showed up at the door. Seeing the two youths together made her think twice about disrupting their seemingly peaceful life together. Just as she opened her mouth to voice her protests, though, Kitty obviously felt the need to reveal everything.

"We're a little short handed right now and would really like it if you two considered joining the school as teachers. Jubes you're a great gymnast and can really help the newer recruits in hand to hand combat." She piped up, smiling happily at the idea of having Jubilee back on the team.

"And Jono I've heard good things about your book-smarts from Emma. You would be a major help to the school aged children." Scott added looking at the two hopefully. They really did need a lot of help around the new place and it would be beneficial to have people around who already knew how things worked, even if they were no longer mutants.

Jubilee smiled nervously and looked from Jono to Emma and back to Jono.

"You don't have to answer right now and the world won't end if you decide not to accept." Emma quickly interjected upon seeing Jubilee's worried face. "There's no pressure at all."

Jubilee nodded and looked at Jono thoughtfully. "Jono and I have to discuss it first, if you could just give us a moment..." She trailed taking Jono's hand and motioning towards the hallway.

"Take all the time you need, kid." Wolverine assured watching carefully as Jono obediently followed Jubilee into the hallway.

Looking to make sure no one was around to eavesdrop, Jubilee turned to Jono. "What do you think about all of this?" She asked looking to him for an answer. She was happy with their current life and she wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not but if it was what Jono wanted, Jubilee would be right there with him.

"It's up to you, luv. I'll be with you every step of the way no matter what." He told her making her smile which, in turn, made him smile as well. It was one of the first _true_ smiles he had seen grace her face since Angelo had died and he was glad to be the one who put it there.

"You're not helping me make this decision, Jon." Jubilee laughed. "You're being entirely too accommodating."

A laugh bubbled from Jono's lips before he firmly gripped her shoulders and said: "How about this; we stay here and teach for a while and if we don't like it, we go back home?"

A grin slowly crept onto Jubilee's face as she stepped closer to him. "_We_?" She inquired slyly.

"We." Jono confirmed nodding. "If you want there to be a '_we'_, that is."

A moment or so of silence went by as Jubilee thought on the matter.

"Oh there's definitely a '_we'_." She decided as she leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed the corner of his mouth gently.

Jono smiled and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close. After a moment or two of just basking in each others presence, Jono spoke.

"So do we stay here?" He asked. He felt her nod against his chest and began to steer her back to the kitchen, still wrapped securely in his arms.

Everyone looked up anxiously as they reentered the room, some giving them funny looks at their closeness.

"We've decided to stay." Jubilee stated, bringing her head out of Jono's chest just long enough to be heard. "There is a condition, though."

Emma grinned as she watched her two former students explain that they would only be there on a trial basis and would have the right to leave anytime they chose to do so.

After a quick introduction to the newer students and a re-introduction to some of the older ones, Jubilee and Jono set back out to their apartment to get their things. They would be back with the X-men. The thought made Jubilee sigh but whether it was out of anxiousness or nervousness, she wasn't entirely sure. What she was sure of, however, was that Jono would be there with her and his presence would definitely make the transition easier.

Tightening her grip on Jono as they sped through the busy California streets Jubilee mused on how much better life seemed when you had someone to share it with. How much easier having someone made it when things fell apart.

* * *

_Ending Notes:_

_1. In case anyone cares, which is doubtful, this is a reference to a "Weezer" shirt that Jubilee actually wore in the comics._

* * *

_Glad that's over, huh? Well this was just a little one-shot that popped into my head one day when I was thinking about the break up of the New Warriors and what would be in store for two of my favorite characters next. (Plus there aren't enough Jono/Jubilee fics on this site, IMO.) I hope everyone enjoyed and I apologize if anyone seems terribly OOC. I also had a little trouble with the base description. Like I said, I haven't really read the newer comics so I'm not familiar with the San Francisco base and I don't live in California so I'm not too familiar with the Marin Headlands either. I had to do a little research so I hope it's not too horrible for the people who _are_ familiar with that area._

_Was it good, did it suck, should I never write another piece again and have my keyboard taken away from me in the process? Constructive criticism is always appreciated and I will be eternally grateful for any reviews I get. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Have a wonderful day all._

_-anon goddess _**;)**


End file.
